Ni siquiera en sueños
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Fingió estar dormido. La observó mientras ella realizaba su trabajo. Y cuando llegó la oportunidad, la abrazó y la beso con urgencia y desesperación. Intento fallido de summary. Mangaquestshipping. Regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para Levy-Chama. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?_

_Bueno, este es un regalo de cumpleaños, y es para Levy-chan, mi adorada niña pulguita. Bien, perdón si me tarde D: Pero la verdad es que no se me venían ideas para un Mangaquest... Tengo a medio terminar un par (advertencia, cuando los termine habrá fiebre de Mangaquest, yo seré la culpable xD), pero yo quería regalarte algo pensado sólo para ti, Levy. No estoy diciendo que pensé en ella cuando escribía o al redactar, pero si estoy diciendo que un regalo es la intención de demostrar el aprecio que uno le tiene al portador del mismo, y es por eso que no le quería regalar algo "reciclado", quería hacer algo especialmente para ella, redactarlo especialmente pensando en que sería su regalo n-n Así que, pues, al fin lo termine :D Aunque me costo un poquito n-n" Para mi no quedo tan bien, pera ya que... Lo peor es que ahora tengo más ideas para Mangaquest xD Espero que te guste mi niña linda x3_

_En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir._

_Gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ni siquiera en sueños<strong>

Se encontraba tumbado en el sillón que estaba dentro del segundo Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, en la región de Johto.

Estaban los dos solos.

Fingía estar dormido acostado en aquel sitio. Tenía uno de sus brazos apoyado sobre su rostro, precisamente sobre sus dorados ojos. Hacia esto –tener su brazo sobre aquel lugar determinado, es decir sobre sus ojos dorados– para descansarlos, y para impedir que la luz que iluminaba el sombrío y obscuro sitio, pudiera atravesarlos.

Se encontraba ahí echado, esperando que su novia terminara con su trabajo.

Ya era habitual para ellos dos hacer esto. Para él específicamente. Crystal siempre ayudaba, si no era en el Laboratorio de aquel molesto viejo, era en la Academia Pokémon; pero siempre se encontraba ayudando y realizando algo. Y él casi siempre la estaba acompañando, con la única intención de estar y pasar tiempo a su lado. Era divertido molestarla mientras trabajaba, siempre se enojaba, pero casi nunca tenía tiempo de finalizar los regaños que comenzaba. Eso se debía a que el Profesor –vejete gruñón como a él le gustaba nombrarlo– la regañaba, o a que los niños que cuidaba se asustaban cuando la veían –extrañamente para ellos– enojada. Eso es lo que le gustaba de estar al lado de Crystal, su vida se volvía divertida. Además que así lo prefería, aquella chica siempre se sobreexcedía, por lo que terminaba exhausta, agotada, y esa razón por la que se quedaba durmiendo en cualquier sitio o pasaba frío. Eso le preocupaba –aunque nunca lo demostrara–, y es por eso que también prefería acompañarla a cualquier lugar que ella fuera, para cuidarla.

Escuchó como la chica suspiró, y como se levantó de su asiento. Seguramente se encontraba estirando sus músculos agarrotados.

Movió su brazo unos centímetros, descubriendo uno de sus ojos dorados, para contemplar lo que estaba pasando.

Observó a la muchacha de cabello azulado. Había acertado, la chica se estaba estirando… Dios, lo volvía loco… Examinó por el rabillo de ese sólo ojo, cada músculo, cada extremidad, cada lugar del cuerpo de la chica. Vio como los músculos se contrajeron, se tensaron, y luego se relajaron cuando ella bajó los brazos después de estirarlos. Adoraba observarla en esos momentos, se podría decir que esos eran momentos de descuido para la muchacha de hebras azuladas, ya que no sabía que él la observaba –espiaba, en otras palabras–. Podía observarla mejor, observar su cuerpo, su comportamiento. Crystal cambiaba demasiado su forma de ser cuando estaba con él. Aquello le impedía ver su belleza natural, como cuando se estiraba, y eso le molestaba. La chica de mirada de cristalina era hermosa en cada acto que realizaba, desde realizar su especialidad, que era capturar, hasta cuando bostezaba. Su cuerpo, sus actos, todo en ella era un encanto, y a él por supuesto le encantaba contemplarlo, le encantaba contemplar ese encanto.

Crystal se giró en su dirección, seguramente para observarlo.

Su brazo continuaba en el mismo lugar, ocultando su mirada dorada. Para él era posible ver, pero para la chica que ahora lo miraba, era difícil, –por no decir imposible–, contemplar su cara, contemplar lo que estaba arriba de su mandíbula.

La muchacha de hebras azuladas se inclinó y lo observó con curiosidad, pero al no poder admirar su cara con libertad, se acercó un poco más hacia el sofá donde él descansaba.

¡Bam! Su perfecta oportunidad. Esperó que la curiosidad de Crystal la obligara a acercarse cada vez más. Seguía fingiendo estar sumido en un sueño. Cuando la chica de mirada cristalina estuvo a centímetros nada más del sofá, no lo dudo, extendió sus brazos y la abrazó.

La abrazó desde su lugar en el sillón, por lo que el muchacho de ojos dorados rodeó la estrecha cintura de la muchacha de cabellos azulados, con su brazo.

Contempló como los ojos de Crystal se abrieron asombrados, y como la sorpresa invadió al cuerpo contrario. Sonrió. Aprovechó la ocasión, y la condición de asombro por parte de la especialista en capturar Pokémon, y la tumbo sobre el sillón.

– ¡G-Gold!-. Tartamudeó. Crystal era presa de la perplejidad. Pensó que Gold estaba dormido.

La atrapó entre sus brazos. La inmovilizó sobre el sillón, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de aquella cabeza poblada de cabellos azulados. Y sólo entonces la beso con algo de urgencia y desesperación.

Nuevamente Crystal abrió sus cristalinos ojos con asombro. Un suspiro se le escapó por el beso sorpresivo que él le dio.

Gold sonrió sobre los rosados labios contrarios. Sintió ese suspiro como un "permiso" que le fue otorgado, puesto que supuso que a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, le estaban gustando los actos que estaba realizando. Profundizó el beso. Luego se dirigió a besar el delgado y blanco cuello de la muchacha de hebras azuladas.

Crystal cerró los ojos y suspiró. Otra vez el pelinegro sonrió sobre la blanca y delicada piel de porcelana.

Continúo besando su cuello, y su mano viajo hacia el muslo contrario. Luego ascendió por el costado de la muchacha de cabellos azulados, y posteriormente deslizó su mano por debajo de la musculosa roja de la Capturadora. Acarició lentamente su vientre.

Pero hasta ahí llegó el muchacho de ojos dorados. No pudo hacer nada más, ya que una patada –dirigida a su cara– lo hizo caer de espaldas.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-. Lo último que escuchó fue ese grito por parte de la enojada muchacha de ojos cristalinos.

…

Se levantó del piso.

Observó con asombro y decepción a su alrededor, todo lo que lo estaba rodeando. Era su habitación.

– ¡Gold, el desayuno esta listo!-. Escuchó como su mamá lo llamaba con un grito.

Suspiró.

Rayos, quería seguir soñando…

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Waaah que vergüenza *se tapa la cara*. Es que, no piensen que yo usualmente escribo así... ¡Fue culpa de Gold! ¡Él se metió en mi cerebro y me obligo a escribir esto! (?) Aunque, también fue tierno, ¿no? <em>

_Jajajaja, pobre Gold, soy una maldita troll xD Al final, de todas formas me vengue (?) Y es aquí donde mis lectores piensan que enloquecí (?)_

_En fin, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños Levy-chan, aunque me quedo medio raro (feo), pero bueno n-n_

_Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, gracias por haber entrado, espero que les haya gustado._

_Cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida._

_Otra vez gracias por leer._

_Saludos!_


End file.
